Burt's Big Repair Job
by Frank Featherstiff
Summary: Burt made an error of judgement and hurt his son in the process. Now it's down to him to fix it. NB: Season 2 spoilers.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**A/N: ****Sorry guys. I'm still working on EP, but because of some things that have happened in the show I'm having to change directions a bit. This is just something on the side. Please let me know what you think! **

**Burt's Big Repair Job by Frank Featherstiff**

* * *

Burt Hummel was an expert on fucking up. And luckily for him, Burt Hummel was also an expert on knowing _when _he'd fucked up.

That was why after having blown up at his son the weekend prior, Burt had spent the better part of the week since on the phone with L.A. trying to track down the perfect peace offering money could buy. As a sign of his commitment, Burt had then gotten up at six in the morning to make sure he cooked one of those damned soufflele thingies that would rise, so that he could show Kurt when he woke. It was important to Burt to prove to Kurt that he could do it without any help from Carole or anything. Burt had also taken the unusual step of closing the shop for the day and was now just sitting nervously on the living room couch, a large manilla envelope on his lap, waiting impatiently for Kurt to finish his morning routine and venture downstairs.

Burt nervously ran his hand over his head and took a moment to cast his eye around the living room. Burt shook his head. It was still weird living in their new blended home. As much as he loved Carole, he still felt like Kurt may still need the touches of his mother that had been around their old home; those reminders that though she was gone she wasn't forgotten.

Burt's eyes darted to the doorway as he heard the tell-tale creak of his son softly padding his way down the stairs. Taking a deep breath to collect himself Burt called out before the footsteps could venture too far in the opposite direction.

"Hey Kurt...", Burt paused to confirm that the retreating footsteps had paused, "... come in here for a minute. OK?"

The elder Hummel winced as he heard his son huff before the soft footfalls returned and Kurt stuck his head into the room. It hurt Burt immensely to realise that Kurt expected another argument and was avoiding being in the same room as him.

"I can't...", Burt's heart sank as he realised Kurt was making an excuse - a reason to justify not talking to him, "... for some reason the power went out in my room last night and now I'm late for school."

Burt paused for a second and considered not pressing forward; maybe he should just let Kurt continue to resent him. No. That had never been the way their relationship had gone, they'd declared to each other right from the start; when it ended up just the two of them; that things would only work if they faced their problems head on.

"Hold up buddy," Burt called out again, "... _please_..."

Burt twisted his hands causing the forgotten envelope on his lap to rustle in the ensuing silence. Several seconds passed before Kurt stomped back into the room, his arms crossed defiantly across his chest. Burt couldn't help the small smile that slipped out. His boy was so much like his mother.

"I called Dalton and told then you were sick today...", Burt held up a hand to forestall Kurt's impending exclamation, "... I wanna talk to you. After that you are free to do whatever."

Kurt huffed once again and threw himself down on the couch opposite the older man. Burt had never seen Kurt act like a teenager before. It was a strange dichotomy. Kurt had always been so precise in everything right down to his body movements. It hurt Burt to see his son slouching now and affecting a bored air. It really hurt - but he had to press on.

"I uh, I know McKinley is having a teacher planning day today…", Burt trailed off sheepishly as he dropped his eyes to the envelope in his lap, "... and your power might have been out 'cos I pulled the fuse this morning before your alarm could go off."

"Dad!"

Burt cringed as Kurt yelled at him, clearly still spoiling for a fight. Realising things could get out of hand quickly, Burt put his hands up in surrender and prayed that Kurt would accept the surrender for what it was.

"I'm sorry son but I just wanted to make sure we got this chance to talk."

Burt was pleased to see his entreaty had some effect and Kurt closed his mouth though he still looked mutinous. The older man cleared his throat, tears burning at his eyes as he ran through the speech he'd rehearsed in the bathroom mirror earlier,

"Kurt... I uh... want to apologise…", Burt stumbled on his words and instead of trying to recover just awkwardly held out the envelope to his son, "... here - open this. I got for you to say that I'm sorry."

Tentatively, Kurt reached out and took the package from his father. Pinching back the little metal clasps, Kurt deftly pulled a a single piece of paper out.

"This...", Kurt paused before continuing, not quite believing what he held in his hands, "... this is a Santino Rice sketch..."

Burt nodded keeping his movements to a minimum and his tone soft; the apology had been made and now he was in that Hellish limbo between the apology and acceptance; he didn't want to screw it up now.

"He's supposed to be someone right? I've not been had or anything?", blurted Burt suddenly unsure of himself. Had he been misled - had he gotten Kurt the completely wrong gift?

Kurt hadn't responded and so Burt kept talking hoping to properly explain.

"He uh, asked me some questions about you and I uh, I sent him some photos. He said he was going to turn that into an original just for you."

A single tear-drop ran the length of Kurt's down to the tip of his nose before dangling perilously over the precious gift. Hurriedly yanking the sketch out of the way, lest it get damaged, Kurt wiped his nose with his shirt sleeve; a testament to how touched he truly was that he ignored the fact that he'd just ruined his outfit.

"Oh dad, you didn't…", Kurt's voice was thick with emotion.

"Yes I did Kurt...", butted in Burt hauling his large frame upright and crossing the few feet that separated the pair, "... I love you and I hurt you and I'm sorry. I'm doing my best here, and sometimes I just need to step up more."

Burt knelt down in front of his son, groaning with the effort, and reaching out tilted Kurt's head up to meet his gaze.

"I wasn't upset that you had a friend over Kurt...", said Burt softly, "... I was just upset that it was _that _boy."

Kurt shrank away from Burt as he retreated into waspishness once again at the slight against Blaine,

"Blaine is a great guy. You don't know him, you've never even given him a chance..."

Burt sighed and rubbed his head,

"I just - I don't like him Kurt. He just, he isn't the guy for you. I need you to trust me on that."

"Dad, what is the problem? You would _never _say that about any of the girls that Finn has over. What is it that makes my friends different? Is it because he's a boy; I thought we'd gotten past that; I'm gay Dad which means there will always be boys..."

Burt held his hand up bringing Kurt's rant to an abrupt halt,

"I think Blaine is a fine friend Kurt - I just don't think he just should be your _boy-_friend."

Kurt huffed and made to get up, it was only Burt's hand pressing down on Kurt's knee that prevented the brunette from making good on his escape,

"If you don't want me to date just say so; don't cloak it in all this 'he's not the right guy' crap…."

Burt sighed again - this was all going horribly off script and he was never good at improvisation.

"I'm messing this up again aren't I?...", Burt smirked sardonically, "... I'm sorry - _again_. Can I start over?"

A small twitch of Kurt's lip was the indication Burt needed that he'd get that chance a moment before Kurt spoke,

"Please."

"OK...", said Burt ready to begin before he paused, "... but first can I get up off my knees, I'm in agony here..."

Burt was pleased to see Kurt's frosty demeanour crack slightly as his son giggled and nodded before shifting over slightly on the couch. Burt hauled himself up off his knees, the joints creaking before he slumped down onto the couch beside Kurt with a relieved sigh.

Several seconds passed with neither father nor son speaking. Eventually though something had to give.

"That Blaine kid is just such a nice guy...", said Burt as if that explained everything.

"So what? You don't want me to date someone that's _nice_ to me?"

Kurt eyed his father disbelievingly. His Dad had been through a lot the past few months that was true, but Kurt hadn't though this Dad had gone that far off the deep end. Until now that was.

Burt chuckled softly and ignored the sour look he received from Kurt for doing so - Kurt was so like his mother sometimes the resemblance was haunting,

"No, I want someone that worships you kid. I want you to have a guy that thinks you are the whole world - his entire universe. I want you to have a guy that will always know that you are the best damned thing that has ever happened to him. That kinda thing just doesn't come from a _nice_ guy."

Kurt reached over and put his hand on his Dad's knee and it took all of Burt's willpower not to break down crying. Their relationship had been strained but it was still there, Kurt still loved him.

"I think you are trying to say something nice to me here, but I'm not getting it. Can you help me out some more?"

Burt nodded and sniffled before he tried again.

"Kurt, I wasn't like Finn when I was in High School."

Kurt turned to face Burt, drawing his legs up under him as he started to warm to the conversation,

"But you were both the cool football guys. I've seen the pictures..."

Burt laughed aloud.

"True, but I was a fuck-up son...", Burt couldn't suppress the grin on his face, at the shocked expression on Kurt's face, "... It's true. I was hauled into the Principal's office and went in and out of Juvie more times than I could count."

Burt shrugged while trying to find exactly what to say to make his son understand - the script had gone well and truly out the window by this point.

"I uh, I was a bully - a horrible bully - and I gave _everyone_ hell, no exceptions. But - but that's all it was, you know? I never really wanted to hurt anyone, I was just so angry all the time."

Burt squeezed his eyes shut at the memory.

"I was a complete dick, Kurt. In the end it was your mom that set me straight. She wouldn't date a dick - her words."

Kurt snorted and giggled at the thought though his eyes were filled with unshed tears - his Dad and he had been close over the years but this level of sharing was unprecedented,

"Momma?"

"Yeah, I don't think I've ever told you this story..." said Burt smiling at the memory, "... your mom was my best friend's little sister. Truthfully, I never noticed her, she was just _there_. But then one day I did notice her - and that was it - I had to have her.

Kurt smiled encouragingly as Burt got into the retelling of the story - it was reminiscent of those times Burt had read to a young Kurt as a child.

"She uh, was dating this _nice_ guy at school and he treated her well I guess. That was until he cheated on her...", Burt paused as Kurt sucked in a breath through his teeth in sympathy for his mother's plight, "... I wanted to kick his ass for hurting Elizabeth and not just for hurting her but because he thought he could just smile and apologize and that it would make everything alright again. So before he could get the chance to make his apology, I seized my chance. I was the rebound guy."

Burt chuckled and wiped at his eyes before continuing. Kurt remained seated listening with rapt attention to a story he'd never been privileged to before now.

"Your mom was _way _too good for me Kurt - I wasn't just punching above my weight, I was punching, throwing _and_ kicking above it - and boy did I know it. I was so insecure; a complete fuck up. But, but I knew this was the one thing in my life that I couldn't afford to screw up. If I'd lost her back to her ex then I honestly don't know what I'd have done. Your mom was my whole world, and yeah I messed up, but I did everything I could to prove to her that I loved her and that I was sorry. She was everything to me kid, there was nothing and no one more important to me. Until the day they put you into my arms. Then it was both of you; y'know that way that you think you'll never love another person more than you do already? It's bullshit; love isn't finite; it grows. I always gotta show you how important you are to me if I mess up with you, Carole and Finn too now; it's a lesson that all former fuck-ups know. It's a lesson that nice guys never think they need to learn."

Burt stopped talking for a second and pulled his son into a hug revelling in the fact that Kurt didn't attempt to pull away.

"I know you want to go after the only option you think you have, but you are worth _more _than that son - so much more. Go find a guy that will move heaven and earth for you and not just a guy that thinks he can get by on a smile and some kind words."

Burt could feel Kurt relax against his chest before a gentle hitching of his son's shoulders clued Burt into the fact that Kurt was crying,

"I love you Dad...", sniffled Kurt through his tears, "... And while I think your logic is insane I appreciate what you are trying to do for me."

Burt smiled and pressed a tender kiss to the crown of Kurt's head,

"I love you too Kurt, and just think about it OK? Now, I made one of those soufflele thingies all by myself. Why don't you go tell me if it's OK and I'll be there in a minute?"

Kurt nodded and smiled at Burt as he left the room quietly. Burt thought that Kurt's forgiveness was the best gift ever. While pushing himself up off the couch intent on joining Kurt in the kitchen, Burt heard a knock on the door. Expecting a delivery man - Carole had been buying home furnishings by the truckload - Burt opened the door only to find Finn's friend on the stoop. What was his name again? Oh yeah, Puckerman. Burt didn't know what reason the kid had to stand there looking so damn nervous though.

"Uh, hey Mr. H, I came over to see Finn, but... ummm is that Kurt's car in the driveway. Is he home too?"

Burt Hummel looked over the boy in front of him from mohawked head and skinned knuckles to scuffed and ratty shoes.

"Finn's still asleep Mohawk, but I decided Kurt should get the day off if his brother had one. He's about to eat breakfast in the kitchen if you want to wait on Finn with him."

"Sure," the boy replied with a smirk Burt recognized, it was a glint filled with endless possibilities - from what Burt could tell, for his son, "... yeah - I could do that I guess."

Burt rolled his eyes - Mohawk wasn't fooling anyone - he'd certainly not be getting a starring role on Days of Our Lives any time soon - he was a horrible actor. Mohawk hadn't come to see Finn as anything other than a pretence. Still, perhaps Mohawk could help illustrate Burt's point quite nicely.

"OK, kid. Let Kurt know I got called out for a tow will ya?...", Burt winked at the bewildered teen as he snatched up his keys and brushed past the jock, "... and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Burt figured he could always drive around for a few hours to give the kids time to hang out. After all, he still owed his son.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
